


Someone To Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Français | French, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Regina se réveille avec une gueule de bois et une blonde dans sa cuisine.





	Someone To Stay

"Tu es toujours là... et tu fais des crêpes?" Regina marmonna tout en trébuchant dans la cuisine. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, ni pourquoi le sauveur était toujours chez elle. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir invité la jeune femme à dîner, d'avoir eu une discussion sur l'endroit où Henry resterait pour le reste de la semaine. Sa tête battait. _Oh mon dieu_... _Avait-elle bu?_ Elle n'avait aucun souvenir.

"Que penses-tu que je fasse, il est six heures du matin, Regina, je pensais que je te surprendrais avec le petit-déjeuner." Emma sourit et se tourna pour regarder Regina, qui avait un regard dégoûté sur son visage.

"Quel genre de crêpes?" Regina a demandé.

Elle n'aimait pas les crêpes. À moins bien sûr qu'ils soient à l...

"Myrtille." Lâcha Emma, brisant son train de pensées. Elle avait un faible pour les crêpes aux myrtilles, même si elle ne savait pas comment Emma pouvait le savoir. Néanmoins, elle sourit avec reconnaissance à la blonde.

Emma vit le sourire tirer sur les lèvres de Regina et ressentit un sentiment d'accomplissement. Cependant, le sentiment n'a pas duré longtemps.

"J'apprécie le geste, Emma, mais je ne te fais pas entièrement confiance en cuisine, reste loin d'elle." Regina sourit.

"Je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles vraiment." Emma ricana.

"Oh que si, Mlle Swan." Dit Regina en se rapprochant d'Emma. "Laisse moi faire."

Regina prit le relais et termina les crêpes.

Les deux femmes remplissaient leurs assiettes et s'assirent à la table de la cuisine.

"Alors ..." commença Regina après un long silence. "Pourquoi es-tu ici?"

Emma se mit à rire, même si Regina n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi. "Oh, Gina, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas?" Regina rougit au surnom, mais secoua lentement la tête. "Tu étais assez saoul, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais si... saoul." Continua Emma, gloussant encore.

L'expression de Regina a dû lui faire comprendre à quel point elle se sentait confuse, parce qu'Emma devenait sérieuse. "Tu m'as invitée pour parler du partage d'Henry, puis nous avons dîné et nous avons commencé à boire ..."

Regina coupa Emma, s'inquiétant de ce qu'elle aurait dit ou pire, de ce qu'elles auraient fait. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement entre nous, Em-ma?" Demanda Regina, en ponctuant soigneusement le prénom de la blonde.

L'expression d'Emma fut horrifiée pendant une seconde.

"Dieu, Regina." Emma respira. "Il n'est ne s'est rien passé, absolument rien. Nous avons juste parlé de nous, comme de notre couleur préférée, ou l'époque où j'ai essayé de voler des tartes en les cachant sous ma veste ..." La brune se mit à rire et Emma sourit.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise avec Regina, elle s'adossa à sa chaise. Elle pensa aux autres choses dont elle et Regina avaient parlé. Désireux de faire rire le maire, Emma raconta d'autres choses stupides qu'elle avait faite pendant l'adolescence. Quand le rire s'éteignit, Regina essuya des larmes dans ses yeux, haletant pour reprendre son souffle.

"Je ne pense pas avoir des histoires aussi hilarantes à te raconter en retour, Emma." Regina sourit.

"Oh, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, Madame le maire." Emma lui fit un clin d'œil.

Regina rougit furieusement, se demandant ce qu'elle aurait pu raconter à Emma à propos de son passé hier soir. Heureusement, Emma n'a pas continuer la conversation et est retourné manger ses crêpes. Regina ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle fixait Emma depuis de longues minutes déjà. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, la couleur s'estompa sur ses joues. Regina se leva brusquement, saisissant son assiette et se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour la laver.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi perturbée? Emma était la mère de Henry, rien de plus. Un jour, peut-être, Regina pourrait même appeler le shérif son ami, mais c'était l'étendue de leur relation. La posture de Regina se raidit, et elle frotta vigoureusement son assiette en entendant Emma entrer dans la cuisine.

"Woah Regina, calme-toi avec cette pauvre assiette, elle ne t'a pas fait de mal."

Regina se retourna rapidement, pour voir Emma appuyée contre son comptoir, un sourire suffisant sur son visage.

"Je-, mais-, quoi?" Regina ne pouvait pas former une phrase complète. Emma se rapprocha de la brune, dangereusement près d'envahir l'espace personnel de l'ancienne reine.

"Hey Regina ..." dit doucement Emma, l'inquiétude évidente dans sa voix. "Est ce que ça va?"

Emma prit Regina par le bras et tourna l'autre femme pour la regarder en face. Regina essaya aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait de ne pas avoir un contact visuel avec la blonde. Cependant, elle a échoué, misérablement. Les yeux de Regina étaient attirés par ceux d'Emma Swan.

"C'est ..." commença Regina, "C'est juste ... rien."

"Allez Gina, je sais quand tu mens." Emma jeta un coup d'œil à la brune et Regina soupira, vaincue.

Elle essayait d'être bonne.

Pour Henry.

Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par être honnête avec Emma? Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se stabilisant.

"Je pense ... peut-être ... que je pourrais avoir des sentiments pour toi, je ne sais pas, je sais juste que ça m'a fait plaisir quand j'ai découvert que tu étais restée avec moi hier soir, même si je ne me souviens de rien." Regina a avoué.

Emma sourit méchamment, "Eh bien, découvrons si quelque chose de bon pourrait venir de ces sentiments."

Elle a tiré Regina vers elle. Elle regarda dans les yeux brun foncé, demandant la permission. Regina hocha la tête, toujours légèrement, et les lèvres des deux femmes se rencontrèrent doucement. Le baiser s'intensifiait, devenant de plus en plus passionné. Des mains errèrent, et les deux femmes gémirent doucement, sachant qu'à ce moment-là, elles étaient exactement là où elles devaient être.


End file.
